The Legendary Three
by KingBlue10
Summary: Team Seven have shown tremendous potential. From Naruto being the chakra monster that he is, to Sasuke being the generational prodigy, and to Sakura being the intellectual genius with perfect control. They have the potential to be something great, even greater than the Sannin themselves. Watch as Kakashi attempts to cultivate his students to reach heights unheard of before.
1. Tadpole

The Legendary Three

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Author's Notice: Hey guys as you can see I decided to revamp the beginning chapter of this story and this may or may not piss off you guys. Really depends on how you felt with the starting chapter. I was working on the plans for the future chapters of my story and with my original premise I found that the plot ended up being too generic and basic so I changed it. I don't know how you guys will feel about it but I decided to experiment with the idea so I re-created the first chapter all over again and this time when I worked on the future chapter plans personally for me I found it more unique and interesting compared to my original ones. Also for those interested there is also now a poll on my profile concerning the possible Kekkei Genkai combos Naruto will have the in the story so if you're interested please head over and vote. I'll probably only leave it for a week or two. Once again sorry about the change of my story but thanks to you guys anyway for the support, I hope you all bear with me because I personally for one believe this new premise is much more promising than the original especially at how it strongly relates Team Seven to the Sannin more and more. I really wanted to parallel the two groups and this premise gives the best chances for that.**

 **I won't spoil anything but I definitely have big plans for this story and I am really working hard to make sure I made the right decision on changing the starting chapter, and honestly, I feel confident in my decision regardless as the writer of these stories. Personally, for me I just thought it through one day and I found that this premise held much more promise than the other one. But still for those wondering this will still remain a NaruSaku story, and there may still be Kekkei Genkai depending on the outcome of the vote. Like I said a while ago head over to my profile to check out the poll, also the latest chapter of The Will of Fire has also been released and be sure to check that out.**

 **All in all, thanks everyone for the support please give this second version of my story a chance I hope you'll like it anyway. Please favorite and follow my story, and also if you guys have any questions of suggestions feel free to leave a review or to pm me. Thanks again everyone and sorry for the wee dilemma but I am thankful regardless for your support. You guys showed me tons of love for the original first chapter for this story hope you do the same for the remix.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tadpole**

Team Seven was walking back from their latest mission in Nami no Kuni, it had been a rather interesting past month for Team Seven with meeting Tazuna and his family and with fighting Zabuza and Haku. It was a disaster of a C-Rank mission when you consider the fact that it practically turned to an A-Rank possibly even S-Rank mission in the end with one of the famed Seven Swordsmen of the Mist ending up as being one of their opponents. Not even including the Ice Kekkei Genkai wielding Haku by his side.

The three genin of Team Seven grew up from that one trip, it was during that trip that they really experienced and realized the ninja life, they had to get used to that if they wanted to survive in the ninja world. It was a cruel eat or be eaten world, and you had to be prepared at all times if you didn't want to die because anything could happen at any time.

They got lucky at the end that not only did Kakashi win his battle with Zabuza, or that Naruto managed to miraculously defeat Haku with the Kyuubi's powers, but that Naruto's words reached Zabuza's heart that he helped them dispose of Gato and his men. It was only by a small margin that they managed to survive that ordeal, any other time they may not have been so lucky.

But even with the recent string of events deeply etched into everyone's minds, Naruto still couldn't contain his amazement at his sensei during his fight with Zabuza. Naruto mostly focused on his own fight with Haku but he managed to view a few of the techniques used by Kakashi and Zabuza during their second bout by the bridge.

But what really caught Naruto's attention were the dogs his sensei summoned, they were loyal companions for Kakashi and they really helped him with his fight against Zabuza, without them Naruto didn't think his sensei may have won seeing how even the battle between the two was.

After a few more hours the exhausted team arrived by the gates of Konoha, Kakashi quickly dismissed the team but not before commending them for a job well done. As soon as the three genin were dismissed Kakashi walked over to the Hokage's office to deliver the mission report.

* * *

 **Mount Myōboku**

A large aging brown toad sat by his throne, the creature wore a strange black hat and a necklace with the kanji of oil on one of the beads. He sat by his throne glancing at the two significantly smaller and slightly younger toads in front of him.

"Gamamaru-sama why did you call us here?" asked the aging male toad.

"The Child of Prophecy is due to arrive soon" he said in a rather cryptic tone as the two smaller toads in front of him gasped in shock.

"The Child of Prophecy you say? What do you mean by that Gamamaru-sama?" asked the old female toad.

"Fukasaku, Shima I urge you two to keep your eyes out. In the coming days the Child of Prophecy we have been waiting for will arrive in our homeland very much the same way his future sensei did many years before him"

"You mean Jiraiya-chan don't you?" asked the toad known as Fukasaku.

Gamamaru nodded, "Hai the mysterious blue-eyed boy will arrive soon, he will be the one that will gain the power to either destroy the world or save it from ruin" he explained.

The toad known as Shima nodded in understanding, "We understand Gamamaru-sama we will prepare ourselves for his arrival.

"Very good Shima, the time is fast approaching I can still remember the day I told young Hagoromo of the prophecy and now hundreds of years later it is fast approaching. It is now our duty to guide the young man to the light, he must guide him to use his powers for good to save the world as a harbinger or peace, rather than a destroyer of worlds who will lead this world into ruin.

Fukasaku and Shima gulped nervously simultaneously, this was an enormous task. The Child of Prophecy was arriving soon and now they had to guide him so that he wouldn't destroy the world, a heavy burden where one wrong move could result in the end of the world.

"You may find that he has a lot in common with the boy we thought would have been the Child of Prophecy once upon a time ago" said Gamamaru.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Fukasaku.

Gamamaru merely chuckled at life's somewhat cruel sense of irony, "You'll see soon enough" he replied.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

It had been days since their return from Nami no Kuni but now the three genin of Team Seven were just finishing their first training session since their return to Konoha. This added with the progressive fatigue from their most recent mission left the three genin exhausted and drained, this time around Kakashi didn't really take it easy on them.

The Nami no Kuni was yet another eye-opening experience for Kakashi, he knew he had to prepare his students better if they wanted to survive and achieve their missions. So, from then on, he had a more hands-on approach towards the training of his three students and this time they focused on growing their chakra reserves and controlling their chakra while also putting a bit of emphasis into their physical conditioning and their taijutsu.

After the training, the three genin were left hunched over covered in sweat, their breathing turned ragged as small bruises could be seen across their arms and legs, and even their torso. Kakashi didn't really go easy on them this time around.

"I hope you three understand why I have to be much harsher this time around" he said before putting up two fingers, "Actually there are reasons why I'm taking a more hands-on approach on your training. The first reason is that you three should know by now that we were very fortunate in our most recent mission. We may not be so lucky again, and I for one won't be there to protect you three all the time so I feel it's time we start kicking our training regimen up a notch higher so that in the off chance you are left isolated to fight for yourselves you three will be better prepared to face your opponent"

"What's the other reason Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well Naruto the second reason is because I was called into a Jonin meeting just recently and I've told that the Chunin Exams were coming soon in two full months and I recommended you three for the exams, but as you know you must be fully prepared for the exams if you wanted to pass let alone survive. So, as I said we will increasing the difficulty of our training and I promise I won't let up so you three better bring your A-Game to this"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" the trio yelled out, "We won't let you down sensei" added the young blonde.

"I know you won't but as the saying goes, better safe than sorry" he replied as Naruto raised his hand, Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow before pointing at the young blonde, "Yo?" he asked.

"Umm sensei I've been wondering about this for a while now, what were those dogs you summoned in your fight against Zabuza? How'd you summon them sensei?"

"Ah I see Naruto, well that is called the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** , its sole purpose is to summon creatures, contracted creatures to be exact. Many different ninjas hold summoning contracts mostly with just one creature. I for one signed the dog summoning contract, the Sandaime Hokage signed the ape summoning contract, Tsunade-sama of the Sannin signed the slug summoning contract, and so on and so forth" he answered.

"Whoa that's so cool sensei. Can you show us how you do it?" clamored the young blonde.

"Alright then Naruto" answered the masked jonin before he carried on to slowly weave hand seals before biting the tip of his thumb and slamming it into the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he yelled as a puff of smoke engulfed the area surrounding them.

As soon as the smoke subsided, Naruto and the rest of Team Seven were left in awe of the group of dogs right in front of them.

"Pakkun and the Ninken reporting for duty" said the miniature ninja pug as the three genin freaked out a bit.

"What the hell it can talk?" they all yelled in absolute shock.

Pakkun nodded, "Yeah all of us can talk, we are summoning creatures after all. We're like the ninken of the Inuzuka tribe but a bit more advanced, we can also use chakra like, walk on trees, water and whatnot. We're pretty cool if I do say so myself" he replied with a rather smug tone at the end.

"Yo Pakkun" greeted the masked Jonin, "Sorry about this I really just called you here because my students were curious about you guys. They saw me summon you guys against Zabuza and they wanted to see it again"

"That's alright Kakashi, I guess if that's it we'll head back again. Nice seeing you Kakashi and nice meeting you kids" said Pakkun before the dog squad vanished leaving a plume of smoke.

"What a nice dog" muttered Sakura.

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah they're definitely great and extremely useful in battle. Not many ninjas have summoning contracts, I wouldn't necessarily say it's rare but it definitely isn't common" he replied.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear after watching the full display, it really caught his attention and unknown to the masked Jonin Naruto really examined his hand movements when he formed the jutsu and he made a mental note to memorize every single hand seal used in the jutsu.

"Thanks for showing us that Kakashi-sensei it was super cool" he beamed with excitement in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, maybe one-day you guys might be able to get a summoning contract yourself" he said as the young blonde raised his hand to ask a question.

"Can't you just let me sign the dog contract like you did?" he asked, "Those dogs seemed real cool and I'd love to have them as my own summon"

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization before he raised his own hand, "If Naruto signs that contract I want to sign it as well" he replied.

Kakashi waved their requests off, "Unfortunately that's a no from me, summons is one thing you have to judge yourself. I don't recommend you just signing the dog contract because that's the first contract you guys have ever seen. Explore first and examine the other possible summoning contracts you can sign because there are so many around the world with each creature holding its own unique strengths and weaknesses. Experience this first and when the time is right or when the feeling is right then you should make a decision for what you think you should truly sign with" he explained in a sage like tone.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed in disappointment, "Fair enough I guess sensei" they said in unison.

"Well without further ado I guess that's us for now guys. Excellent training and meeting, I suggest head home for now, rest and recover because we'll carry on with our training again in a couple of days and let me warn you three now it only gets worse from here" he said in a sadistic tone before waving his hand and vanishing mysteriously leaving only a trail of smoke.

Sasuke sighed at the antics of their Jonin sensei, "I'll see you guys later as well" he said before walking away from the training ground, Sakura wasn't far behind asking to walk with Sasuke. This left Naruto all alone in the training grounds, the young troublemaking blonde had a mad grin plastered on his face which indicated a devious plan forming in his brain. He waited an extra five minutes to make sure the rest of his team were away, so that they wouldn't be able to witness what he was about to do.

Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram

After the final hand seal Naruto bit the tip of his thumb until it showed a bit of blood, he then slammed his hand onto the ground enthusiastically screaming the words, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** , then everything became a quick blur for the young boy.

* * *

 **Mount Myōboku**

Naruto coughed uncontrollably at the large amount of smoke engulfing him, after a few seconds the smoke began to die down and as soon as the surroundings became visible Naruto's eyes began to widen in shock, as the panic took over him. He looked around the area and he was nothing like Konoha, it didn't even look like it was in the Land of Fire.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE AM I?" he yelled off the top of his lungs, he gulped nervously as sweat raced down his skin, "Oh Kami I really fucked up this time" he softly muttered to himself. All around him was a very dense, vibrant and colorful forest filled with gigantic mushrooms and humongous leaves. All around the strange forests there were also towering stone statues of what appeared to be toads.

Naruto was in panic mode, he ran all around the forest looking for a way out. His breathing turned ragged and his mind was clouded with doubt and fear, fear of never making it back home. He ran for what felt like three hours until he eventually found an exit from the dense forest area. He left that area only to find a village with varying sized homes. He walked around but he suddenly freaked out when he noticed the inhabitants, there were toads all over the village all the toads were conversing and going around their daily lives the same way the people of Konoha did.

"Oh my god how did I get here? Did I eat a weird mushroom or something during training?" he muttered to himself as he walked deeper and deeper into the village, but as he continued to walk he began to feel the piercing gaze of the toads right at him and he could easily tell many of the hushed whispers were about his arrival to the weird toad village.

Naruto decided to pay no notice and walk further in until he found signs of actual human life, he then stopped abruptly when he heard one of the toads address him.

"My oh my, look what we have here. An actual human visiting our home Mount Myoboku, what brings you around here young man?" asked the toad.

Naruto turned back and there he found a significantly old looking toad with white hair styled like that of a mohawk and a goatee to accompany it, and on his back, was a grey cape enough for a toad of his size.

"Hey sorry about this, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. I think I screwed up a bit, I used a summoning jutsu after my training then I suddenly found myself here, problem is I don't know where here is and I don't know how to get back home to Konoha"

The old toad laughed out loud he couldn't believe the chances of this happening, the arrival of this boy had been foretold earlier on by The Great Toad Sage Gamamaru.

"My name is Fukasaku young man, don't worry something like this has happened once before but we know how to bring you back to Konoha" he replied as Naruto rejoiced.

'Ah so this is your brat then Minato, looks just like you' Fukasaku thought to himself, this prophecy had been foretold by the Great Toad Sage a few days ago and only upon seeing the boy with his own two eyes did he finally understand the Sage's cryptic message at the end. He reminded him of Minato of course because he was Minato's secret son after all.

"So, you can reverse this mess? Thank Kami I was beginning to lose hope"

"Yeah, we can don't worry Naruto-chan, but what you did was extremely risky and dangerous" he warned sternly as Naruto looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that some people are gifted with an affinity for a personal summoning creature and as such you have been shown that your affinity is that with us the toads, and because of that when you used your jutsu you were immediately summoned here. But some people aren't so lucky, some aren't born with an affinity for any creature and so when that does happen and when they do try to experiment with the jutsu without first signing a summoning contract they may be transported to a realm between life and death, between space and time, a place of absolute darkness and nothingness" he answered in a grim tone greatly scaring Naruto.

Goosebumps ran across the young blonde's skin he gulped nervously upon hearing the possible repercussions he could have faced, 'Holy shit I could have seriously fucked myself up by doing this' he nervously thought to himself.

"But seeing how you're here now with us I for one think this is a sign of destiny" exclaimed the aging toad with a grin on his face.

Naruto turned to him with a skeptical look, "You really think so? This could just be a coincidence for all we know" he replied.

Fukasaku on the other hand shook his head as an even larger grin broke out on his face, "Trust me nothing in life happens just because of coincidence. Everything happens for a reason and it was our destiny to meet here and today, it was your destiny to be transported here of all places, and it is your destiny to sign with us the toads" he said proudly, "So what do you say would you like to join the elite group of ninjas who signed the toad summoning contracts?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah I'll pass thanks for the offer though" he replied before walking off. Fukasaku failed to follow Naruto instead he was glued to the ground in absolute shock he didn't see this coming, he then shook his head and hopped over to catch up with the young Uzumaki.

"What do you mean you'll pass? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity do you know how many people would kill to sign the toad summoning contract?" he yelled in disbelief.

Naruto merely shrugged, "Don't get me wrong toads seem cool but when I saw my sensei fight with his ninken summons I thought to myself I'd want ninken summons of my own. They were pretty bad ass and I'd be pretty bad ass if I got myself some of those" he said with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Fukasaku scowled before jumping up and bonking Naruto on the head, "You imbecile do you not know what you're saying. Yes, Ninken are an impressive summon but they are far from the level of the toads. Let me show you something you dumb brat" he said.

Naruto nursed his bruised head as he followed the annoyed Fukasaku, 'If this brat really is the Child of Prophecy Kami help us all' he thought to himself.

Fukasaku led Naruto to a different area of Mount Myoboku, he led him to the area where they housed the mountain's three great battle toads. Naruto walked to what was a battle training ground and there he found three gigantic toads sparring with one another, his eyes widened in shock at the sheer size of the three toads.

Fukasaku noticed Naruto's expression and he couldn't suppress the grin forming on his face, "These are the three battle toads of Mount Myoboku. The Chieftain is the red one with a Dosu Blade his name is Gamabunta. The other red one is Gamaken, then the green one with the two katanas is Gamahiro" he pointed out as Naruto watched the three battle toads spar with each other.

They chose not to bother their training exercise and instead walk back to the safer more docile area of the mountain, "As you can see Naruto us toads have so many uses. We have spy toads, smaller battle toads, giant battle toads, scouting toads, and even toad sages. We are one of the most renowned and powerful summon creatures in the world and you'd be a fool to let this chance go" he explained.

"But the dogs seemed cool, but then again those battle toads were awesome as well" Naruto muttered to himself as he tried to think of which one he'd rather sign at the end.

"Naruto-chan, two of Konoha's greatest ninjas signed the toad summoning contract. One is the current toad sage and one of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha, a student of the Sandaime Hokage Jiraiya of the Sannin, and the other was his now deceased student the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze"

The young blonde's eyes widened in shock, "The Yondaime?" he asked as Fukasaku nodded in confirmation.

The Yondaime Hokage was Naruto's idol and hero growing up, he always wanted to be like the Yondaime and upon hearing that he was a toad summoner that was enough to sell Naruto on the idea. He had a foxlike grin as he faced Fukasaku, "You know what geezer toad I'm in, I'll sign the contract" he answered.

Fukasaku smiled back before weaving a few hand seals before bringing forth the Toad Contract Scroll, the old toad opened it revealing the past summoners of the toads, and right there Naruto saw the signatures and the hand prints of Konoha's own Jiraiya of the Sannin and their Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto smiled before going to sign his name with the blood from his hand, with that Fukasaku smiled before closing the scroll.

"Congratulations Naruto-chan from this day forth you are officially a summoner of the toads"

Naruto raised both his hands into the air as a triumphant grin adorned his face, "Yatta" he yelled.

"Try summoning something now" he ordered, Naruto grinned and once again formed the hand seals for the jutsu once more but this time around having already signed a summoning contract.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

This time around Naruto did manage to something, a rather small orange toad.

"Yo I'm Gamakichi" said the toad, Naruto looked rather disheartened he was hoping for one of the battle toads or something.

Naruto turned back to the toad to shake its hand, "Yo I'm Naruto I just summoned you here" he answered in a rather dull tone.

Gamakichi looked over at Fukasaku, "Is he for real gramps? Did you really give him the summoning contract?" he asked in a curious tone.

Fukasaku chuckled and nodded, "Yes Gamakichi, I'm sure you'll find that this kid has tons of potential. You're actually his first proper summon, and to already get a toad rather than a tadpole in your first attempt not bad at all" he admitted.

"I was hoping someone like those battle toads geezer toad, I have the Chunin Exams coming up in a few months and I want to head there totally ready to kick some ass" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

Fukasaku slowly rubbed his goatee, "The Chunin Exams you say? Well as one of the latest summoners of toads we must make sure our summoners put on a good showing. We don't want you embarrassing us now so I guess it's only fair we help out a bit with your training to get you ready for the Chunin Exams"

"You for real gramps? That sounds cool, with your help surely I'll be able to summon those battle toads in no time" replied the boy as he chuckled in a sinister tone imagining demolishing Sasuke in a battle with his new battle toads by his side.

Fukasaku smiled as he decided to take Naruto on as his new student, he only used the Chunin Exams as a lie or an excuse if you will. Fukasaku was going to train Naruto regardless for two things, for starters he was the Child of Prophecy Gamamaru talked about and it was his role to help guide him in his journey, and the second was he owed Minato enough that he'd make sure his one and only son would be strong enough to protect himself from the dangers that will eventually come his way.

"Well then let's go for now Naruto-chan, we'll transport you back to Konoha for now so you can rest and recover a bit" he said.

"But how am I going to get back here to train?" asked the boy.

"Don't worry we'll be able to reverse summon you here so that when we feel it's time for our training we'll be able to bring you here to give you your own individual set of training"

"That sounds great geezer toad, I can't wait" he yelled off the top of his lungs.

Fukasaku couldn't help but smile, he may have been Minato's kid but some of his mannerisms really reminded him of Jiraiya.

"Before then though why don't I bring you along to my house, I'll introduce you to my wife Shima. She's preparing some of her famous grub and I'd like to offer you some as our newest summoner and guest" he said in a polite tone.

Naruto shrugged and decided why not, he was really hungry now and he wasn't one to pass up on the prospect of free food, "Sure I'd be glad to. Thanks for that" he replied not even realizing the type of meal they were preparing. Naruto walked over to Fukasaku's home unknowing of the danger that would soon befall his stomach.

* * *

 **Glossary**

Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique

 **Author's Note**

Well everyone here is the second attempt of a first chapter for this story, like I said a while ago I'm sorry for the people who liked the initial version but I decided to go with this one instead because I felt this one had more options and more potential than the other one. This one wasn't as linear as the original and so I decided to go use this one as my new introductory chapter for this story. Later, I'll explain the differences I had between both plans but for now I'll keep it to myself because I don't want to spoil my plans to you guys. Anyway, also remember to check out my profile for the poll concerning Naruto's possible Kekkei Genkai in the story. The vote is in my profile and I'll probably only keep it there for one if not two weeks at most probably. It'll be relatively quick since I'll be needing the poll for another decision in another story of mine soon after. In general, be sure to check out my profile because there will be a lot of polls coming up in the foreseeable future. Anyway, thanks everyone for the support, please continue to favorite and follow this story, and if you have any general concerns, questions or suggestions feel free to leave a review or to pm me. I'll try to answer any questions, thanks again everyone hope you enjoyed my latest chapter for this and my other stories.


	2. The Return of the Toad Sage

The Legendary Three

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Author's Notice: Hey guys, Merry Christmas to you all. Before Christmas I decided to go update a few of my stories and I hope you guys like them, and I also hope all you wonderful people have an amazing Christmas and new years as well.**

 **When you read further down the story you guys will see and realize the roles I have planned for all three members of Team Seven. I have Naruto as the firepower of the team while also having supplemental skills such as barriers and seals. I have Sasuke as the weapons expert and the assassin type of fighter in the group. With Sakura being the medic and genjutsu expert of the three. What do you guys think of this thus far? Just curious for your opinions.**

 **As per usual gang, please favorite and follow my story and if you have any questions or concerns feel free to leave a review or send me a pm. Please also check out The Rise of the Rokudaime Hokage and Inari, both were also updated today. Once again merry x-mas fam and a happy new years. Thanks everyone for the patience and support it meant a lot to me guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Return of the Toad Sage**

Two weeks had passed since Naruto signed with the toads, since he had begun his training with Fukasaku and Shima he tried his best to balance between working with Team Seven and the two elder toads. His daily schedule simply revolved around training, during the early mornings and early afternoons he trains with Kakashi and his two teammates, but not too long after their training ends he is reverse summoned to Mount Myoboku where he begins his training with Fukasaku and Shima. Naruto was thankful for his stamina and his seemingly limitless energy because without them he would not be able to train as much and as hard as he has.

Naruto had also decided to keep his summoning contract a secret from his team for now, he planned on using it as a trump card for the Chunin Exams.

His training regimens with both his sets of teachers held various similarities. Much like Kakashi, both Fukasaku and Shima decided to help Naruto hone the basics before branching off into the real training. Naruto had tons of potential but before he could live up to that potential he first had to master the basics, and that was the focus of both his training regimens.

With Kakashi, Naruto was working on his chakra control, his taijutsu and his physical conditioning. With Fukasaku and Shima, Naruto also continued his work on his chakra control, they also trained Naruto in meditation and Genjutsu defense. Overall not really the type of training Naruto wanted to do.

* * *

 **Team Seven Training Grounds**

Today we find Team Seven in their usual grounds, continuing with their basic training from Kakashi. The Jonin had Naruto training in chakra control with him walking on water, he had Sakura working on increasing her reserves, and Sasuke doing a mixture of both.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we do something else now? This is getting boring" whined Naruto, Kakashi glanced up from his book.

"What do you want to do then Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Teach us some cool jutsus then sensei, we've done enough of the basics and its getting so boring. I want to learn some badass jutsus that can totally kick ass for the Chunin Exams. All I have are shadow clones, I want to learn much more" he said.

Sasuke walked over and nodded in agreement, "For once I agree with the dobe" he remarked, Sakura on the other hand remained silent watching her two male teammates speak with their sensei.

Kakashi sighed, "I guess you guys have stuck it through thus far, but Naruto don't just discard the basics because they're boring. Remember that without them you wouldn't be able to use or create those jutsus you want to learn. Every jutsu requires chakra and some chakra control, and the more proficient you are with both then the more devastating your jutsus can be" he lectured.

Naruto nodded, "That's fine, I promise to keep up training in the basics but come on sensei I think its time you showed us some new techniques" he said.

Kakashi got up from his seat on the tree stump before quickly glancing at all three of his students, "Alright sure thing, you guys followed my orders for the past two weeks and I guess its time you three are rewarded. I will go and teach each of you a basic jutsu you can use in combat" he said as the three genin nodded in anticipation.

"Now this doesn't mean that from now on our training will solely be on learning jutsu, the focus will remain on the basics and fundamentals of chakra and chakra control, but if you guys work hard enough and impress me enough with your progression I will reward you with a new jutsu to learn"

"Hai sensei" yelled Naruto in excitement. The young blonde was excited, he had only used shadow clones in combat thus far and it was getting kind of dull and repetitive, and although it was a powerful technique he knew he couldn't simply rely on one jutsu.

Kakashi then put his book away for a minute, the three genin noticed this and straightened their posture. They already knew that whenever Kakashi put his book away he meant business.

"Alright before we begin then team I will give each of you three my honest opinion on strengths and weaknesses. Many ninjas specialize in certain branches due to their strengths and weaknesses, and with this assessment I will tell each of you what kind of ninja you can become with your current skill set. Tell me if you agree with me and if you what you want to specialize in and I will do my best to teach you a jutsu for whatever you choose to become. It is always best to establish your role early on so that you can begin mastering the roles you are most suitable for" explained the Jonin before turning his attention to the lone kunoichi of the group.

"Sakura, your strengths include your intelligence, natural strength, and your amazing chakra control"

"Wow that's so cool, you're amazing Sakura-chan" remarked Naruto causing the pinkette to blush slightly.

"Shut up baka, sensei is talking" she stuttered in embarrassment.

"I'm sure you're already aware of your weaknesses Sakura. First off you have the lowest amount of chakra from the group, you lack proper physical conditioning to utilize your strength and you lack in speed and stamina to boot. Finally, you also need to work on your taijutsu at this moment you have a very basic form of academy taijutsu and you will have to work on that if you want to last long in this business. You may have the best control out of the group, but you lack the chakra reserves of your teammates" said Kakashi as Sakura looked down in embarrassment in her apparent lack of skills.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan we can always work on those, I'm sure you'll end up as an amazing ninja regardless" yelled Naruto, the pinkette turned to the blonde and smiled softly.

"Naruto's right Sakura" said Kakashi, "Nobody's perfect and we are here to work on your imperfections. You may have major weaknesses, but your strengths make you suitable towards becoming either a medical ninja or a genjutsu expert, in fact with your chakra control you could possibly even pursue the both. Each of them hold value in the battlefield and I can probably help you pursue either role"

Sakura pursed her lips as she thought about what Kakashi had said, 'Maybe if we go with both we could get strong enough to finally get Sasuke-kun's attention. Cha that sounds like a plan' she thought to herself.

The Pinkette had finally decided, "Kakashi-sensei I'd like to pursue both roles, I want to be a medical ninja seeing how attack based Naruto and Sasuke-kun already are I know they'll need a medic. I also think genjutsu could be a useful skill for me during battle" she exclaimed.

Kakashi nodded and patted her in the head, "Honestly Sakura if you work on that you can have a very bright future as a ninja. Unfortunately, I am no medical ninja myself, but I can train you genjutsu. I do have a few friends who are medical ninjas and they can run you through the basics, one of them owes me a favor and I'm sure she could possibly teach you the theory behind medicine" he said.

Then the Jonin's attention switched over to his prized pupil, "Sasuke, as for you I would have to say in terms of chakra you are probably the most balanced out of you three. You have among the largest reserves from your batch and you have an above average level of control over it. Obviously, you have recently unlocked your Sharingan, you are already quite adept at fire manipulation, and you are also skilled in the Uchiha Clan's taijutsu" he said causing the raven-haired boy to smirk slightly at the praise.

"Wow that's so amazing Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled in adoration, while Naruto simply crossed his arms and scoffed at his rival.

"But as good as you are Sasuke, even you have weaknesses. You're a jack of all trades now Sasuke, skilled in many but not fully excelling in anything. You also have a tendency much like Naruto to be quite impulsive and hot headed at times, and you are easily taunted in battle. But your biggest weakness in my opinion is your hesitance in trusting in your teammates and working with your teammates. Take it from me Sasuke, the whole lone wolf thing is overrated. It's stuff like that can get you killed in battle, or even worse it can let your team get killed in battle"

Sasuke was surprised by the words of his sensei and the grave tone in which he spoke but he decided to nod in understanding for now.

"Quite frankly Sasuke you remind me of myself when I was young, we have a lot to work on. But from my assessment I believe you have the potential to be an assassin like ninja, and you can also specialize in Bukijutsu, the usage of weapons. With the Sharingan it will be easy to intercept and predict moves, you can also fix your aim considerably with it, and so because of that it gives you an almost unfair advantage with the usage of weapons. So I plan on working on your Bukijutsu and Shurikenjutsu as well"

"I think I'd like that sensei" Sasuke replied with a smirk adorning his face, "I think I'd like that very much"

"I plan on having you try out various weapons and seeing what weapon best suits you Sasuke"

Kakashi then turned his attention to the team's number one troublemaker, "Naruto, where to begin? Your obvious strength is your outrageous chakra reserves. Out of you three you have by far the most chakra, and I can admit you probably have more chakra than most Jonin of Konoha, myself included"

Naruto had a large smile plastered on his face at the praise given to him by his sensei, while both Sasuke and Sakura looked at their teammate in utter shock.

'How the fuck does the dobe have that much chakra?' Sasuke asked himself as he clenched his fist.

Sakura on other hand was in disbelief, 'Just how much chakra does Naruto have? That's amazing' she thought to herself.

"Your other strengths include your limitless stamina, and you unpredictability in the battlefield. But your biggest and most notable weakness is your chakra control, because of how large your chakra reserves are it is only natural for you to find it difficult to control the chakra. Another thing you need to work on is your physical conditioning, yes you may have insane amounts of stamina, but you lack in speed and strength. Also, you can be far too hot-headed and impulsive during battles and you need to tone that down a bit if you want to succeed. You can't go around falling for every trick, taunt or trap some enemy lays for you" he explained as Naruto nodded in complete understanding.

"With that in mind though because of your vast chakra reserves I believe you have what it takes to be the main source of firepower for the team, you can be our assault ninja. But with your vast reserves you are open to pursue a supplemental role as well. Meaning that your reserves allow you to conjure up powerful seals, barriers and the like, and because of that I plan on teaching you a bit about Fuinjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu and some Space and Time Ninjutsu"

"That sounds cool sensei, I can't wait" Naruto yelled out in excitement.

"Are you all happy with those roles? Are you sure you three want to pursue them?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura was the first to reply, "Hai sensei we trust your judgement and I for one think we can do it" she exclaimed confidently.

"I agree with Sakura-chan, we have what it takes Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto.

Sasuke chose to remain silent but he nodded to confirm him as agreeing with his two teammates.

Kakashi smiled, "That's great. From the looks of things our team has the potential to be a full out assault team. If you three have noticed the other teams in your batch have been grouped for a reason. Team Eight, the team with Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame which is led by Kurenai Yuhi consist of tracking and sensory experts. The Inuzuka have skilled tracking skills due to their heightened senses and their ninken companions, the Aburame use insects as spies, while the Hyuga have the Byakugan giving them amazing vision to sense others" he explained.

"Then we have Team Team consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi, led by Asuma Saturobi. This team is the latest generation of Ino-Shika-Cho and they were chosen to be a team due to the closeness of their clans and the powerful cooperation jutsus they can be capable with"

"As for our team, I think its safe to say we have all the makings of an assault team. Naruto has the firepower to siege through enemies, Sasuke has the cunningness and the slyness to be a sneaky assassin type ninja, and Sakura has the power to be the medical ninja who can create diverse distractions with her illusions as well"

The three genin smiled all three of them were pleased with Kakashi's assessment and it was nice finally knowing the identity of this team and what type of team they really were.

"For now, I will be teaching each of you a basic C-Rank jutsu you could add to your arsenal, and each jutsu will go along with the roles we selected for you" said Kakashi, "Sasuke for you I will be teaching you a shurikenjutsu, the **Sōshūjin**. This is one of the basic and beginner level shurikenjutsu but despite its simplicity it still remains an effective jutsu in combat"

Kakashi then turned his attention to Sakura, "As I said Sakura I unfortunately don't know enough about medical ninjutsu to teach you anything, but I can help you with some Genjutsu. **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** can be the perfect start for your genjutsu training, it's a subtle illusion that if used right can thoroughly confuse your opponents" he explained.

Naruto then jumped up and down with his arm raised, "What about me sensei? What are going to teach me?" he asked continuously.

"For now, Naruto I won't be teaching you much offensive jutsus but instead I will be teaching you a basic Fuinjutsu technique. It may not seem much but the jutsu I plan on teaching you, the **Shikoku Fūin** is considered one of the most useful techniques around especially when relaying information"

Kakashi displayed the jutsu to Naruto and the young blonde suddenly lost interest upon seeing nothing more but a glowing fingertip, "Wait is that it?" he asked in confusion.

The Jonin nodded, "Yes Naruto this will be it for now" he replied but before he could continue Naruto began to complain at the Jonin.

"I know the supplemental ninja thing you were talking about a while ago sounded cool and all, but I think we both agreed I was better as an assault ninja. Why can't you teach me some cool fire jutsu or shurikenjutsu the same way you're teaching Sasuke? Why am I stuck with this writing thing?" he asked, "This whole Fuinjutsu seems like a load of crap now that I'm seeing it".

Kakashi sighed expecting Naruto to flip out, "Naruto I know you're disappointed but trust me this will be a stepping stone. Fuinjutsu is one of ninjutsu's most powerful arts, the Yondaime Hokage was a master of Fuinjutsu and so were many of the past Hokages. It was through this power they were able to defeat and subdue the tailed beasts. The same thing can be said about Barrier Ninjutsu and Space and Time Ninjutsu, they may start off slow but trust me when you reach the higher levels of those branches of ninjutsu the most powerful and devastating the seals and barriers become. But until then everyone needs a place to start and I find this jutsu very suitable for your current training regimen as well, seeing how **Shikoku Fūin** requires relatively precise chakra control and so by learning and using this jutsu you are at the same time training your control" he explained.

Naruto sighed in disappointment, he trusted his sensei's judgement, but he wished he could have gotten something much cooler than this jutsu.

"Look Naruto, it may not be as flashy or cool as you want it to be but trust me on this one. Fighting jutsus are cool but being a ninja is not all about combat, sometimes you will have to relay messages and they can be just as vital if not more than simply winning a fight here and there. Never underestimate a jutsu Naruto, it may not be as useful in combat but before you can learn the combat seals and barriers, you must first begin with the basics of it all"

"Okay then Kakashi-sensei that's fair enough, I understand where you're coming from and I trust your judgement sensei, so I'll go with it" he said.

"Alright then with all that finally out of the way, shall we begin?"

* * *

 **Mount Myoboku**

Later, that day after Naruto's training with Team Seven, the young blonde was reverse summoned to the home of the toads to start his second set of training. Fukasaku had heard from Naruto himself the training Kakashi had placed under the young blonde, and he was pleased to learn that he chose to teach Naruto some Fuinjutsu. Fukasaku knew that with Naruto being an Uzumaki and the son of the Yondaime, he would be a natural for when it came to Fuinjutsu.

"It sounds to me Naruto that you're still a bit disappointed with the jutsu Kakashi-san chose to teach you" said the elder toad.

"Yeah to be honest Fukasaku-sensei it still annoys me how I got the shitty jutsu, I wanted to learn some elemental jutsu the same kind the teme uses" he admitted.

Fukasaku chuckled at the young boy's impatience, "Naruto you probably wouldn't want to hear this but Kakashi is right. It's good to start off with the basics before heading off to trying the most advanced seals known to man. You need to take small baby steps to reach that end goal, and I for one believe the **Shikoku Fūin** is a good place to start for Fuinjutsu. The Yondaime didn't start off with S-Rank seals, he first learned these basic seals further improving his skills, and when the time came he managed to use seals to defeat the Kyuubi" he explained in a sage like tone.

Naruto sighed and nodded, "I guess your right sensei" he said before dusting himself off from the ground.

Fukasaku smiled and threw Naruto a small storage scroll, "Here Naruto-boy catch" he said.

Naruto did as he was told but he looked onto the scroll with a brief curious look on his face, "Open it" the young blonde heard the toad say. Naruto opened the scroll and from it popped out a brush, some ink, books and scroll with blank paper.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"This Naruto-boy is a basic kit for Fuinjutsu, Kakashi was wise to teach you this art early on and I've decided to put this as one of the main focuses of our training here as well. The books I placed on the storage scroll are of course books on the basics and theory behind Fuinjutsu. The ink and scroll paper are there for you to practice your penmanship and to help you practice creating your own seals"

"Wow thanks geezer toad, this is pretty cool actually" muttered the orange-clad ninja.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, actually I believe I can show you how to make a few basic seals. For now, though you'll be a level one seal master and until you further progress in your seals we will begin to stick with the basic seals for now"

"Wait there are levels for Fuinjutsu?"

Fukasaku nodded, "Hai Naruto-boy, there are ten levels overall. You are a beginner and as such you are a level one seals master. Only a few people have reached level ten, a few such examples are the Shodai Hokage, the Yondaime Hokage, and Jiraiya of the Sannin" he explained as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh, wow that's cool, I bet I can get to level ten in no time" Naruto said with confidence.

"Don't be hasty Naruto, the art of Fuinjutsu takes time to perfect it isn't just something you can master in the span of a month" lectured the old toad, "Other than Fuinjutsu, we will also begin to train you in Space and Time Ninjutsu alongside of Barrier Ninjutsu. These can definitely complement the skills that you will learn from us eventually"

"Now Naruto enough talking, I think it's about time we carried on with our training"

* * *

 **Later that Day**

Fukasaku had returned to his home after finishing his daily training with Naruto, the young boy was as heard headed and determined as ever and he was making great progress. He was truly proving to be quite a quick learner when it came to Fuinjutsu, maybe just maybe Naruto really had a natural talent in the art.

The elder toad was brought out of his thoughts as he heard someone knock on his front door. He went over and opened the door only to find one of his messenger toads panting obviously out of breath.

"What's wrong is everything okay?" he asked.

The messenger toad took a second to calm himself down, "Apologies Fukasaku-sama, but Jiraiya-sama sent me here to give you an urgent message" he said.

Fukasaku nodded, "Ah Jiraiya-chan, well then what has he told you?" he asked.

"Jiraiya-sama told me that he planned on visiting us over here soon, and he plans to return to Konoha soon. Apparently, he has vital information for the Hokage" he replied.

"I see, whereabouts is Jiraiya-chan's location as we speak?"

"Jiraiya-sama is travelling around the Rain Country before heading back to the Land of Fire"

Fukasaku sighed, "I see thank you for your work today" he said before dismissing the messenger toad.

'It seems those orphans still plague Jiraiya-chan's mind after all'

* * *

 **With Jiraiya**

The toad sage had completed his quick search around the Amegakure region, but unfortunately his search did not bore him any fruit. Overall it was a failure, the old pervert couldn't help but sigh.

But then again now was not the time to lay around and mope, Jiraiya had information for the Hokage and to make his journey easier he first had to stop by Mount Myoboku and rather than travelling for days he could just be reverse summoned to Konoha.

Jiraiya walked around the village of the toads greeting many of the inhabitants as he walked to the home of his old sensei Fukasaku. Upon arrival in the old toad's home the Sannin knocked on the door.

Fukasaku soon opened the door and was more than pleased to see the old ninja, "Ah Jiraiya-chan it's been a while now. Come in and make yourself at home, there's some leftovers from Ma's cooking last night" he said causing Jiraiya to almost gag in his mouth.

"Actually, no thanks sensei I just ate before going here" he replied politely, Fukasaku seemed somewhat disappointed but he let it slip for now. Soon after all the formalities stopped the two sat opposite of each other at Fukasaku's dinner table.

"So, what brings you back around these parts Jiraiya? It's been a while since you've last been in Mount Myoboku and even longer since you've last been in Konoha" he said, "I got word from your messenger the other day, so I've been expecting your return for a while now"

"Straight to business I see sensei, well to be as blunt as possible my spy network learned that Suna and Otogakure may plan to attack Konoha in the upcoming Chunin Exams" he said causing the old toad to purse his lips and close his eyes.

"I see very unfortunate news indeed, what do you plan on doing then Jiraiya-chan?"

"I don't know yet to be honest, for now I plan on heading back to Konoha to speak with my sensei and try formulate a plan to counter this potential attack"

Fukasaku nodded in understanding, "Sounds logical enough, but do take of yourself Jiraiya you are much more needed now more than ever" he replied vaguely.

Jiraiya raised a single eyebrow out of curiosity, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You still have a destiny to fulfill, you are still destined to train the Child of Prophecy, and Jiraiya we have found the Child of Prophecy"

Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock, "Wait the Child of Prophecy has been revealed? How'd that happen? Who is it?", but before Jiraiya could ask more questions Fukasaku intervened.

"One question at a time Jiraiya-chan, calm yourself. Yes, the Child of Prophecy has been revealed and the Great Toad Sage predicted it to happen the day it did. And to answer your final question it turns out fate can be quite ironic, as it turns out your godson is the Child of Prophecy"

The Sannin gasped as he finally pieced it all together, "Naruto" he muttered in amazement.

Fukasaku nodded, "Hai it is Naruto Uzumaki, or should I say Namikaze" he said.

The toad summoner was left in utter disbelief he could neither speak or move upon the revelation that his godson was the long-fated Child of Prophecy, but he was soon broken out of his reverie by Fukasaku.

"We've been training him over here for quite some time. Actually, he arrived here the same way you did, and we decided to train him as we did with you. I will say that he doesn't quite resemble his father all that much, but he does resemble his mother quite a bit. He's a skilled kid but I wouldn't say he's a genius, but what he lacks in natural gift he more than makes up for in hard work. The kid is by far the hardest working ninja I have ever seen, and I got to say he definitely has potential"

"Why wasn't I told of this sooner?" asked Jiraiya.

"In all honesty Jiraiya-chan, we didn't think you were ready to train him seeing how busy you've been with everything thus far and so because of that we took the liberty of getting him ready for the future"

"I guess I can understand, but now that I know this for sure I think it's about time I trained the new Child of Prophecy. For years I thought it was going to be Nagato, then I thought it would be Minato, it turns out it'll be my student's own son who becomes the Child of Prophecy"

* * *

 **The Following Day**

After Jiraiya's meeting with Fukasaku he decided to stay the night at Mount Myoboku before being reverse summoned to Konoha. It felt good to be back, Konoha had changed drastically for the Sannin, it had been a good eight years since he last stepped foot in the village.

He stepped back a moment to breath it all in, despite his absence from the village he still considered it home and for him it was indeed good to be back home. But he knew this wasn't the time to stroll through memory lane, the old Sannin decided to venture forth to the Hokage's office, he did so as quickly and discreetly as possible.

Jiraiya soon arrived by the Hokage's office entering through his window, and upon arriving he was greeted by the Hokage who had been expecting his visit for a while now.

"Hello there Jiraiya, it's good to see you again" said the old Kage, Jiraiya smiled before shaking the hands of his sensei.

"Long time no see sensei, but I wish I could come back under better circumstances. I bear bad news I'm afraid" he said as the Hokage sighed.

"I see, very well then let's carry on then my student. What have you learned?"

"It seems Orochimaru is at it again sensei"

Hiruzen shook his head in disappointment, "What have you done now my wayward student?" he muttered to himself softly.

"Sensei my spy network has informed me that the new village, Otogakure is actually an undercover village for Orochimaru. I trust my intel and a lot of evidence does point out that Orochimaru is using it as his headquarters for his vicious experiments. Do not be fooled by the so-called Kage of the region, he is nothing more but a mere puppet or figurehead. Orochimaru is the one really running the village"

Hiruzen listened intently, his eyes were wide shut as he processed all the information given by Jiraiya thus far. His prized student at the time has really began to become a constant thorn on his side, to this day this would be his greatest regret, having his prized student turn rogue.

"But that's not all sensei, recently my spies in Suna have heard rumors that the Kazekage has been murdered and I for one believe it"

The Hokage's eyes opened wide in shock, "Rasa has been murdered?" he asked.

Jiraiya nodded, "Unfortunately many of my best sources confirm it but around the Land of Wind it still remains a rumor and no one dares question the current Kazekage about it. Unfortunately, this gets worse, the reason why few question it is because now the murderer of Yondaime Kazekage is acting as the Yondaime Kazekage himself, pretending to still be alive" he said.

"Do you know who could it be Jiriaya?"

"Indeed, I do sensei, I regret to inform you that it was Orochimaru" he said, "And now with Orochimaru pretending to lead Sunagakure and him actually leading Otogakure there are plans for him to attack with both forces during the Chunin Exams"

The Sandaime banged his hand onto his desk, "Dammit Orochimaru" he yelled in anger, his wayward student was continuing to give the Hokage headaches to this day.

"If that's the case Jiraiya I want you to keep this between us for now, I wouldn't want to start a panic for the coming exams. But for now, I shall oversee increasing the village defenses and to prepare our forces for the attack. Are you sure all this information is reliable?"

"Hai sensei, I trust my spies and in all honesty one of my best spies in Suna lost his life to give me this information" he replied with a hint of regret, "But I too have plans for the coming attack sensei"

Hiruzen nodded, "Very well Jiraiya I trust you and your intel. But what do you have planned?" he asked.

"Sensei I believe this may be a bit of a gamble, but I need you to let me leave for the next month"

"But why is that Jiraiya? We need you here for when Orochimaru attacks us?"

"Don't worry sensei I'll be back before the Chunin Exams, but I plan on searching for Tsunade. If we can get her to return we can almost assure a victory for Konoha, and I know for a fact that Orochimaru is planning the same thing as some of my double agents have informed me of how Suna ANBU as of late has gone search of her. I believe Orochimaru plans on getting to her and convincing her to join his side and I'd like to get to her before that happens"

The Hokage nodded in understanding, "Very well Jiraiya I'll allow it" he replied.

"Also, sensei while I'm on the road I'll be visiting a few more of my spies, I'll see if I can get more information about Orochimaru, Oto and Suna before the exams happen"

"That sounds like a good idea, when do you plan on heading off Jiriaya?"

"First thing tomorrow sensei" he replied, "But before that I do ask for one thing for my mission"

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I'd like to bring a companion along with me to this mission" stated the Sannin.

The Hokage raised a single eyebrow, "Are you sure Jiraiya? It's not like you to ask for help, I'm sure you can carry on just fine" he said.

Jiraiya shook his head, "It's not a matter of protection, I can protect myself from anything. It's more of a matter of making up for lost time"

"Very well then, who do you have in mind Jiraiya?"

"I want to bring Naruto Uzumaki with me to this trip" he exclaimed with a large smile on his face.

The Hokage looked on in surprise but grinned nonetheless, "Naruto-kun you say? Well I'll grant it Jiraiya. It's about time you reconnected with your godson, but why now of all times?" he questioned curiously.

Jiraiya smiled, "I was told recently by the Elder Toad Sage that Naruto is the Child of Prophecy and I guess it's about time I start living up to my destiny to train him" he replied.

Hiruzen's eyes widened, "So it is Naruto, very interesting. Train him well Jiraiya, he may be a bit of a handful at times but he's a great kid" he said.

"Hai sensei don't worry he'll be in good hands"

"Alright then, I'll list this mission a secret S-Rank mission and I'll have one of my men notify Naruto tomorrow morning about the parameters of this mission and I'll inform his sensei, Kakashi about Naruto's absence for possibly the next month"

"That sounds perfect sensei, thank you"

* * *

 **Glossary**

Shikoku Fūin – Finger Carving Seal

Sōshūjin – Manipulating Attack Blades

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu – Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique

 **Author's Notice**

Well guys here's chapter two, hope you guys liked it. Decided to get a few updates done before Christmas, and speaking of Christmas I hope all you guys have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Years to you all. I hope you guys aren't too pissed with the jutsu I had Kakashi teach Naruto, may have been a bit underwhelming but trust me its all part of the story. Thanks though everyone for the patience and support, please also check out my other stories and my latest updates. As per usual please favorite and follow my story, and if you guys have any questions or suggestions feel free to leave a pm or leave my story a review. Thanks guys.


End file.
